


Sucker For You

by MS_Garlit



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I mean how could I not, Jester loves her friends, Pining, Self-Esteem Issues, can someone just love Jester please, jester deserves all the pastries, maybe it's mutual, top table loves Jester Lavorre, yes I was inspired by Marion glaring at the whole mighty nein
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MS_Garlit/pseuds/MS_Garlit
Summary: Jester Lavorre treasures the friendship of her friends.And, damn, if three of her friends treasure her a bit more than rest.AKA: Vignettes about how the Top Table Loves JesterHeavily inspired by "Sucker" by the Jonas Brothers.The lyrics fit just soooooo well with the three's interaction with Jess.





	1. Better than Birds of a Feather

> _I’ve been dancing on top of cars, stumbling our of bars _
> 
> _I follow you through the dark, can’t get enough_

“Faster, Ca-leb! Faster!” Jester begged, as Caleb spun her around the dance floor to the upbeat tempo of the jig the band played. Without a word, he obeyed, twirling Jester around a few beats faster, causing her to squeal as the room blurred at the edges of her periphery.

“I think that is enough spinning for you, Blueberry. Don’t want you getting dizzy,” Caleb said, leading her from the dance floor once the song ended.

“Too late! The world is all tilt-y, doodily!” Jester giggled, pressing into Caleb’s arm as he lead them back towards their table, filled with their friends. More accurately, what was left of their friends. While Jester had convinced Caleb to join her for a dance of two, apparently most of the Nein had decided the evening was complete, leaving Beau and Fjord to hold down the fort.

Jester collapsed onto the bench next to Beau, mostly landing on top of her roommate, who made a noise of protest but didn’t push Jester away. “What happened to everybody else?” Jester asked, sticking out her bottom lip in a pout.

“Caduceus wanted to go back to commune with the Wildmother,” Fjord offered, as Jester leaned her head onto Beau’s shoulder hoping it would make the image of Fjord stay still in her head. He really was quite handsome, but less so when constantly moving back and forth, “Nott offered to escort him back since—mind you, these were her words not mine—she’s ‘sick of the green bastard man and want to make sure nothing bad happens to Mr. Clay’.”

“And Fjord was the ‘green, bastard man’ if you were wondering,“ Beau stated, as Jester giggled into the brown coat that Beau was wearing. “Yasha pulled a Yasha and took off.”

Jester sighed heavily, her smile faltering a bit. She always found herself wondering where Yasha went whenever she left them: Jester hoped that one day Yasha would be close enough to the Nein to tell them—or maybe just close enough to Jester.

“It’s fine, liebling,” Caleb said, taking a long drink from his tankard, “You know Yasha’s god is a little more, ah, demanding that yours or Fjord’s.”

Beau nudged Jester with her elbow, jostling her head a bit, “Besides, she’ll probably be back with us for breakfast in the morning. You’ll see.”

“Okay…” Jester said softly, glancing up at the group as they watched her with sad, worried eyes, causing a spike of panic in her,_ No, no, no! I can’t make them sad, too!_

Plastering on a bright smile, Jester stood up, announcing to the table, “Since everyone else is super booooring, we should play a drinking game! I’ll go get us another round! You guys decide the game, okay?” And if any of the three had any complaints, they were lost in the noise of the tavern as Jester skipped to the bar.

———————————————————————

———————————————————————

The game they’d decided on was pretty much a game of how fast everyone could drink five tankards of ale. As Jester didn’t drink and the tavern didn’t have any milk (Jester was pretty sure they did but the tavern keeper insisted that they didn’t), so she was relegated to cheer on the other three as they dove into their cups. Because Jester was Jester, her “cheering” tended to be more heckling of everyone else of the table.

“Fjord, shouldn’t you be able to ‘Control Water’ and get that in you faster? Or at least, prevent me from getting all wet.” Jester grinned when Fjord spluttered, causing more ale to splash on Jester beside him.

“Caaaaaa-leb! Fjord keeps getting me all wet! I hope he doesn’t get your pussy-cat all wet, too.” Caleb turned a fantastic shade of red, as he refused to look at her as he reached for another tankard of ale.

“Come on Beau! I thought you had the fastest tongue this side of Wildmount! At least that’s what Reani told me!” In unison, all three contestants started choking on their ale, as Jester did her best to give the table her most innocent smile.

“Jester!” Beau shouted, shooting her a glare, as her cheeks flamed to a bright red.

“Whattttt? A fast tongue helps you in drinking ale! And Reani meant it relating to drinking…” Jester said, before letting a mischievous smirk through, “…right?” Beau’s glare was only diverted as both Caleb and Fjord went back to their cups.

Jester’s tail wiggled behind her. Oh, how fun it was to tease her friends! Especially these three. If you asked Jester which of her friends were the most fun to play with, these would be the three.

Tough, badass Beau.

Pensive, silly Caleb.

Handsome, warm Fjord.

Watching as Fjord raised his arms in victory, earning a claim of cheating from Beau, while Caleb looked on in amusement as he continued drinking, Jester felt a familiar, warm feeling fill her. As Beau and Fjord shot insults back and forth with Caleb adding in a correction to said insult every here and there, Jester pulled out her sketchbook. This is how she saw them, and she wanted the Traveler to see this moment, too.

She really was so lucky to have this table as her friends.


	2. Don't Complicate It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that drinking contest, Beau is D-R-U-N-K. And Jester is kind enough to help her and the boys get back to the inn... 
> 
> I wonder if fluff and pining and slight angst ensue!

> _Don’t complicate it, ‘Cause I know you and you know everything about me_
> 
> _I can’t remember, All of the nights I don’t remember when you’re around me_

After slamming back that many drinks in a row, Beau was understandably very drunk. Not that she couldn’t hold her liquor—her family owned a _winery_ for gods’ sake—but it had been quite a while since she had slammed back that many in a row. The Cobalt Soul monks weren’t really the “getting smashed” every weekend type of people: they were more the type to study instead. Gods, Beau was happy to be an expositor instead of being stuck in that damn library.

“Jesterrrrr,” Beau slurred, leaning an arm across the tiefling’s shoulders, suddenly finding walking in a straight line back to their inn exceedingly difficult.

“Yes, Beau?” came Jester’s lilting voice, seeming to not mind the added weight as she wrapped an arm around Beau’s waist to better support her.

Beau felt herself relax into Jester’s grip. Of course Jester had her: Jester could smash a giant in the face with a spiritual lollipop, save Caleb from dying (_again_), and still find a way to make a dick joke during a battle. Beau sighed, leaning her head onto Jester’s shoulder, careful to avoid her horns.

“Beau? Are you still awake?” Jester asked, looking down at Beau with a teasing smile.

“Sorry, I was just thinking about how strong you are,” Beau responded honestly, enjoying the laugh that that drew. “I was just gonna say…” Beau knit her brows together, “Wait…what _was_ I gonna say?”

Fjord laughed unnecessarily hard from somewhere behind the girls, “Beau forgot what she was gonna say!”

“Ja, that is quite funny,” Caleb responded, chuckling along with him as the two passed Beau. She flipped the two the bird as they two continued to laugh, leaning heavily against each other to keep from stumbling.

“Ca-leb and Fjord! Stop being mean! You guys can’t even walk straight,” Jester shouted after them, her hair swirling around Beau’s face, releasing a sweet scent of sugar and spice into the air. 

How the fuck did Jester smell so good? Did she use a special soap or something? Beau closed her eyes, taking a deep whiff, letting the scent wash over her. _How nice would it be to smell like this in the morning after a nice night toget—_

“Beau, your breath is tickling me!” Jester giggled, leaning a little away from Beau, who’s face was practically buried in Jester’s neck.

_Fuck, _was her immediate thought as Beau pulled herself upright, suddenly feeling a little bit more sober. She muttered a quick “sorry”, before taking off. _Fuck, I shouldn’t have done that. I should _ _not_ _ have done that._

Sticking her hands in her coat pockets, Beau walked further ahead, quickly surpassing Fjord and Caleb, who had begun to sing an old drinking song. It probably would’ve sounded pretty decent, except Fjord was singing it in Common while Caleb sung it in Zemnian, which did not sound as pretty together as one would think it did. Normally, she would’ve given them quite a bit of crap for the display, but Beau found herself not in the mood. She just wanted to get back to her room.

_No, _ _our_ _ room_, Beau winced at the internal correction, feeling herself flush at the thought of having to sleep in the same room as Jester after how her thoughts had turned…

Beau barely held in her groan as she entered the inn, rushing up the stairs to the room that Jester had claimed for the two of them—_“because it’s the best!”_—tossing herself into the twin bed further away from the door.

Kicking off her shoes, Beau quickly turned her back towards the door as Fjord and Caleb’s voices leaked into the closed off space before a large thud caused her bedside table to rattle slightly.

_Serves the assholes right,_ Beau thought as she heard two matching groans and some Zemnian curses, followed by a delighted giggle that could only belong to a certain blue tiefling. Beau’s heart, much to her chagrin, gave slight pause at the sound.

_That wasn’t okay. You can’t just think about your friends like tha_t, Beau chastised herself as the voices moved slightly past the room, _It’s not fair._

To whom, Beau wasn’t entirely sure. 

_You can’t think like that about her. If you do… _Beau’s mouth suddenly went dry, as an image of her and Jester, curled up together flashed in her mind. Beau, curled around Jester, pressing her face into that sweet, sweet smelling hair, their hands intertwined, as Jester leaned back with a sigh into Beau and— _…you won’t be able to stop. And that’s cruel, even for you._

She rolled onto her back, staring at the dull wood of the ceiling, hoping to clear her mind of that unwanted thought. Her eyes were immediately drawn to a small spider that slowly walked across the ceiling, probably making its way back to its nest. Spiders made nests, right? She knew they made webs but nests seemed pretty correct to, you know? Beau found herself wondering if the spider had a mate, if it had someone at the nest—she’d decided that they did in fact make nests—waiting for them. Did all spiders bite off their mates’ head? That wasn’t an every species thing, right? Some species must get a happily ever after.Some _people_ deserved a happily ever after… right?

She screwed her eyes up tight as the door began to slowly creak open.

“Beau, are you still awake?” came a soft, unsure voice.

Beau let silence be her answer.

Jester sighed, the bed squeaking under her as she flopped down onto it. Beau heard the gentle rustling of Jester’s skirts and Jester’s soft complaints at the shoes as she undid the extensive laces of her knee-high boots. Beau remembered when they’d purchased them in Xhorhas together:

_“Beau, those are the most beautiful boots I have ever seen!” Jester squealed, pressing her face up to the window of the cobbler’s shop, earning several glares from the drow walking around through the perpetual night of the city._

_“Jester, you’re gonna get of lacing them after only a week of wearing them,” Beau replied with a sigh, approaching the window to admire them as well. When other drow shot them a look, Beau glared right back, daring them to comment._

_“I’d never get sick of wearing something so beautiful,” Jester sighed, before turning her eyes away from the dark brown shoes, “Don’t you think I’d look beautiful in them?”_

_Beau’s eyes softened as she took in the sheer delight in Jester’s face, giving a brief pause before saying, “You sure would, Jess.”_

_“Then I am so totally going to get them!” Jester said, giving Beau a tight hug, before running into the shop._

_You always look beautiful_, Beau had wanted to say then.  She still wanted to say it.  She sure as hell still believed it.

“Goodnight, Beau. I hope you aren’t too hungover in the morning,” Jester whispered, her voice just as sweet as her scent was.

Once Jester’s breathing evened out, Beau whispered back, “Goodnight, Jessie. Love you."


End file.
